One Bad Day
: "You will only die by MY hands Spider-Man! And that day is today-Goodbye Parker!" : ―Norman Osborn (Green Goblin) Spider-Man: One Bad Day is one of Spider-Man's most significant stories by far, taking place on July 15th, 2015, in Manhattan, New York. Spider-Man properly introduces himself to the notorious criminal Hammerhead but also buds heads with his archnemesis, the evil, the dastardly, Green Goblin, and secrets are exposed, can Spider-Man handle all of this action? Background Characters Events Previously.. One Bad Day The Sharks Club While the story is One Bad Day, it starts rather late with Peter Parker arriving for a date with Felicia Hardy, otherwise known as the Black-Cat. As he knows that Felicia isn't the type to go to one of these clubs he wonders if the reason he was called on this date was more then relationship purposes. After a few clumsy errors involving Peter and another man's drink, Peter and Felicia decide to move and talk somewhere else, but Felicia is caught looking somewhere, Hammerhead's office. The reason he is there, he then tells her to go ahead and he will create a distraction which he does, knocking over several glasses and waiters. He eventually fakes a meltdown and storms out angrily, then suits up as Spider-Man behind the scenes. Talking with Hammerhead As the guards are distracted, Felicia enters Hammerhead's office seeing some blood-stains, Hammerhead previously finished a rough negotiation. She was ripped off by Hammerhead and the two talk and things get hostile leading out of the office. Felicia manages to slow down Hammerhead with her strength and speed, but Hammerhead tosses her aside with her abilities. Ballroom Blitz Spider-Man returns in a costume, which is a bit ripped up due to the incident that happened last time he met Hammerhead, the two begin fighting and Peter learns why he's called Hammerhead. He's eventually defeated and webbed to a wall near the front doors, they begin to interrogate him but he's not willing to talk, so much so that his backup comes in, Spider-Man stays with Hammerhead pinning him against the wall and Felicia takes out all of Hammerhead's reinforcement goons with her cat-like reflexes. Afterwards, Felicia interrogates Hammerhead, but he's not talking, Spider-Man then gives it a shot stating that he's a powerful name and he's made some pretty bad enemies and with his pull at the New York Police Department he could get Hammerhead a safer cell that's alone. Hammerhead begins to talk about what he has on Oscorp. He reveals that he has been using the stolen Oscorp technology to supply his men and Norman has been upping security by buying dozens of soldiers and chemicals and other equipment from Oscorp by using the cat burglar Felicia. Aftermath on the Rooftops Afterwards Felicia and Peter talk on the rooftops about their connections to the case while they wait for the authorities to arrive to pick up Hammerhead, Peter tells her the story between him and Norman and he gets emotional. She helps him then says she'll help take him down, they then part ways. In the end, Felicia never arrives to help Spider-Man with Norman Osborn's gradual insanity later on, only manipulating Spider-Man to prevent herself from being arrested and put into containment in the process. The Goblin Returns Meanwhile at the Oscorp Building, Norman, as he is very intelligent, is developing new pumpkin grenades and his new variation of the goblin formula which he injects making him grow slightly in size and increasing his strength in the process, drastically changing the tables in his next attempt to hopefully ruin Peter Parker's life. Resting for the Night He uses his abilities to get-home which he does and makes way around his room undressing a bit, he plans to go take a shower as he hasn't in a while then sleep. Secrets Revealed When exiting to go take a shower he sees Gwen Stacy, his girlfriend, they had a date planned at his apartment, she sees him in costume and is shocked and flees and Peter begs her not to. He then begins having an actual meltdown throwing boxes and other such. In his rage he grabs scissors cutting his suit up but stops to sob. The Kidnapping of Gwen Stacy While walking home cutting through chinatown, the Green Goblin, who was going to Peter's place, spots her remembering her and kidnaps Gwen. Calling Spider-Man After they get settled, Norman calls Peter and tells him, Peter gets angry but Norman hangs up and Peter destroys his phone in-rage, he then suits up and quickly goes to where he is which is easy to find as news helicopters are already on the scene. Battle for Gwen Stacy Peter arrives and demands Norman to give her up, J. Jonah Jameson, who is in a helicopter, tries to peg both Norman and Peter as the villain, when it's really only the Green Goblin. Spider-Man and Green Goblin fight, Spider-Man begins getting overwhelmed by the amount of new technology Norman displays and when a group of pumpkin bombs are thrown, he easily throws them out of the way but they explode and he is knocked to the ground and hurt badly. Norman then flies into the sky with Spidey in hand and drops him, he quickly regains full consciousness and webs back to find Norman gliding away. Battle at the Clocktower Upon getting to the scene Spider-Man quickly finds Gwen but is attacked by Norman who brings him deeper into the clocktower, Gwen is stuck where she is near a giant hole that if she falls into will mean her death. Peter begins to beg Norman for him to stop, he removes his mask as he's heating up because of it, Norman laughs and beats him more stating that none of his villains stood a chance and that Spider-Man will always die to his hand. Spider-Man however breaks from his grasp and manages to stop Norman for a while, but he throws his pumpkin bomb up. Spider-Man webs it out of the way but it hits the ceiling causing where Gwen is to collapse leading to her falling. Peter jumps after her. Death of Gwen Stacy He at last moments webs her upper torso and pulls her towards him, they land with Spider-Man breaking her fall, he then rests her in his lap sighing in relief, but he notices that her neck shattered like glass from the impact of being pulled toward Spider-Man in the action of such happening. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Norman Osborn Stories Category:Hammerhead Stories Category:Black-Cat Stories Category:Gwen Stacy Stories Category:Eddie Brock Stories Category:Venom Stories Category:J. Jonah Jameson Stories